1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-power and high-speed transceiver, and more particularly, to a low-power and high-speed transceiver capable of reducing consumption power of a transmission apparatus by increasing resistance at the termination of the transmission and reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a signal transmission apparatus, a termination resistor included in each of a sending-end circuit and a receiving-end circuit has the same value as the characteristic impedance value of a transmission line in order to prevent the occurrence of a reflected wave.
In the transmission of a signal, the size of a transmitted signal is determined by the product of a resistance value of a termination resistor and an electric current consumed by a sending-end circuit.
Characteristic impedance of a common transmission line has a small value of about 50 Ohm. Accordingly, a resistance value of a termination resistor is also determined to be 50 Ohm. Power consumed by the termination resistor occupies most of the entire consumption power of a high-speed transmission apparatus.
It is very important to lower consumption power of a sending-end circuit, which occupies most of the power consumption in that the most important part in developing the high-speed transmission apparatus is low power.
If a resistance value of the termination resistor is determined to be the same as characteristic impedance of the transmission line according to a conventional method, an electric current consumed by the sending-end circuit cannot be reduced.